Mario Team Kart
Mario Team Kart is a racing game for the PlayStation2 and Nintendo GameCube. It is the first racing game on this wikia. The main antagonist (In Adventure Mode of course) is Giga Bowser. Characters Mario.png|Mario Luigi.png|Luigi Peach.png|Peach Toad.png|Toad Bowser.png|Bowser Bowser Jr..png|Bowser Jr. Shy Guy.png|Shy Guy Birdo.png|Birdo Goomba Artwork.png|Master Goomba* Petey Piranha 2.png|Petey Piranha* Wario.png|Wario* Waluigi.png|Waluigi* Magikoopa.png|Kamek* Morton Koopa Sr..png|Morton Koopa Sr.* Giga Bowser.png|Giga Bowser (Unplayable) *'''Is Unlockable How to Unlock * Master Goomba: Clear the Red Mushroom Cup * Petey Piranha: Clear the Green Mushroom Cup * Wario: Clear the Blue Mushroom Cup * Waluigi: Clear the Yellow Mushroom Cup * Kamek: Clear the Purple Mushroom Cup * Morton Koopa Sr.: Beat his ghost on any race in Time Trial Mode Modes * Adventure Mode * Racing Mode * Time Trail Mode * Battle Mode Race tracks The Color mentioned on the track is the color of the MTK Token. Mushroom Plains (Available from Starting) * Mario Track - Mario's Track (Red) (Available at the Start) * Goomba Path - Master Goomba's Track (Green) (Available at the Start) * Buzzy Cave (Red) (1 Trophy) * Stinky Sewers (Blue) (3 Trophies) * Master Goomba's Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (4 Trophies) * Mushroom Rock - (Purple) (1 Key) Final Destination (Master Goomba's Key) * Space Race (10 Clocks) * Comet Land (All Super Mushrooms) * Giga Bowser's Challenge - (Final Boss) (All Keys/All Clocks) * Red Mushroom Cup - (All Red MTK Tokens) - Unlocks Master Goomba * Green Mushroom Cup - (All Green MTK Tokens) - Unlocks Petey Piranha * Blue Mushroom Cup - (All Blue MTK Tokens) - Unlocks Wario * Yellow Mushroom Cup - (All Yellow MTK Tokens) - Unlocks Waluigi * Purple Mushroom Cup - Boss Cup (All Purple MTK Tokens) - Unlock Kamek Piranha Land (Travel through Final Destination) * Luigi's Mansion - Luigi's Track (Green) (Available at the Start) * Birdo Land - Birdo's Track (Blue) (Available at the Start) * Plant Lant - Petey's Track (Red) (6 Trophies) * Bowser Jr. Flotilla - Bowser Jr.'s Track (Yellow) (7 Trophies) * Petey Piranha's Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (8 Trophies) * Piranha Village - (Purple) (2 Keys) Greenhorn Ruins (Petey's Key) * Greeny Horny Land (Red) (Available at the Start) * Wario Land - Wario's Track (Blue) (9 Trophies) * Shy Guy's Toy Box - Shy Guy's Track (Green) (10 Trophies) * Peach's Castle - Peach's Track (Yellow) (11 Trophies) * Wario's Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (12 Trophies) * Thrillsville - (Purple) (3 Keys) Waluigi Stadium (Wario's Key) * Bowser's Castle - Bowser's Track (Blue) (Available at the Start) * Toad Town - Toad's Track (Green) (Available at the Start) * Great Stadium - Waluigi's Track (Yellow) (14 Trophies) * Giga Arena - Giga Bowser's Track (Yellow) (15 Trophies) * Waluigi's Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (16 Trophies) * Wario Colosseum - (Purple) (4 Keys) Mushroom Cups * Red Mushroom Cup is composed of: Mario Track, Buzzy Cave, Plant Lant and Greeny Horny Land. * Green Mushroom Cup is composed of: Goomba Path, Luigi's Mansion, Shy Guy's Toy Box and Toad Town * Blue Mushroom Cup is composed of: Stinky Sewers, Birdo Land, Wario Land and Bowser's Castle * Yellow Mushroom Cup is composed of: Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla, Peach's Castle, Great Stadium and Giga Arena * Purple Mushroom Cup is composed of: Goomba Path, Plant Lant, Wario Land and Great Stadium '''NOTE: The rivals of the Purple Mushroom cup are the four bosses in the game without their previously-used infinite power-ups. Power-ups All the Power-ups from Mario Kart 8 return (except the Crazy Eight). Soundtrack * Title * Adventure Mode Hub * Mario Track & Peach's Castle & Mushroom Rock & Toad Town * Goomba Path & Plant Lant * Buzzy Cave & Stinky Sewers * Luigi's Mansion & Bowser's Castle * Birdo Land & Piranha Village * Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla & Trillsville * Greeny Horny Land & Wario Land * Shy Guy's Toy Box * Great Stadium & Wario Colosseum * Giga Arena * Boss Race * Win Race * Lose Race * Staff Roll